Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communications, and more particularly to proximity services.
Related Art
Proximity services (ProSe) enable network assisted discovery of users in close physical proximity and facilitate direct communication between those users, where and/or if appropriate. Direct communication involves a radio connection established between the users' wireless communication devices without transiting via the network. ProSe may save network resources, permit public safety communication when network coverage is unavailable, social networking, file transfer, and other services between devices.